


Deadlock

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: It was supposed to be just a stupid little game of hide and seek.A Starsky POV snippet from "The Game."





	Deadlock

**Author's Note:**

> Double drabble, written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 402: Yesterday

That bet we made yesterday at Huggy's? It was supposed to be just a stupid little game of hide and seek. Something fun to do over the weekend, with two weeks' pay thrown in to make things interesting. 

See, I _know_ Hutch. After seven years of us being friends and partners, I know him inside and out, backwards and forwards. The study of Kenneth Richard Hutchinson is both a science and a fine art, and I have PhD's in both. I told him, didn't I? I told him flat out that there was no hiding from me, and I wasn't just talking out my ass.

Thing is, though, that works both ways. Hutch knows me too, six ways to Sunday and then some. Plus, he knows I'm just as stubborn as he is, that I want to win just as much as he does. 

I figured this meant we were tied up, going in. Deadlocked.

But that was yesterday.

Today? _I_ have the edge. I've got real incentive now. Fuck the money.

Today, it's life or death on the line. Hutch's life—the highest stakes there are.

Deadlock is not an option. I'm gonna win this game. I have to.


End file.
